Powerplay
by Dalliann
Summary: When Shego and Drakken go their separate ways, it's a race for World Domination.


****

Author's Note: A couple of months ago I issued a challenge at the KP Romances board in hopes that it would inspire a few fanfic authors. Using the guidelines I'd posted, I came up with this story. To see the challenge in it's entirety, or to participate in it yourself, visit http://www.geocities.com/buenonacho/Challenges/challenge1.html. I'll finish the second chapter as soon as I have some free time. I hope you all enjoy it!

****

POWERPLAY – Chapter 1

  
**by Dalliann**

Dr. Drakken pulled at his spiky hair and stalked around the charred remains of his former den, cursing the name of it's destroyer. "Do you see this, Shego?" he shouted. "All of my hard work and dedication, my beautiful lair... kindling. That's the fourth of my secret hideouts that Kim Possible has detonated in three months!" He hunched his shoulders forward and growled at the statistic. "This whole villain thing requires a lot more energy than I originally thought it would. Come on, let's go."

Leaning against a fallen beam, his raven-haired assistant shook her bangs out of her eyes and creased a brow at him. "And where exactly are we going?" 

"The nearest Home Depot- we'll break in and gather materials for the next lair," he explained. 

Shego sighed and lowered her lids in boredom. "What's the point?" 

"Excuse me?" 

She shrugged and crossed her legs, intent on staying right where she was. "Why go through all that work? We build a new compound, put another evil plan into motion, and immediately have to start all over again 'cause that hyperactive cheerleader always mows us down." 

"Are you suggesting that we give up?" Drakken asked, a look of shock pulling at his face. 

Shego tapped a finger lightly over her lips. "Not exactly. Look, I know you've got the whole 'mad scientist' persona going but, frankly, your execution needs some _major_ help. I think I should take over for awhile. You know, just until you get the rest of the villain basics down pat." 

"You? Take over the glory role? 'Shego and Drakken' is it?" he scoffed. "It's not even alphabetically correct. Really, Shego." 

Bristling at his last comment, she stood and motioned to the surrounding rubble. "All I know is that before I started working for you, I never lost." 

"I hope you're not implying that all of our so-called 'failures' are _my_ fault," Drakken bit out through clenched teeth. 

Shego crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "Uh, yeah. That's pretty much what I was leading up to," she replied. 

Drakken glared at her. "You know, it's not that easy being the intelligent one of the group- always being the one who has to come up with the plans." 

Shego rolled her eyes before answering, "And what fine plans they are, too." 

Tense with frustration he shook a finger at her. "Tell me, can you imagine even one evil plot that revolves around a toothbrush?" 

"Let me guess. A variety of strange projectile weapons that can be snuck past any security checkpoint in an overnight travel bag, right?"

He blinked in surprise and hesitated before answering, "Well, actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a head-vice torture unit to use on world dignitaries, but you may have something there... But what about dental floss? Bet you can't think up an evil plan for that." 

"Dental floss? Okay, Dr. D, you really gotta let the memories of that last teeth-cleaning go." 

"But my gums still hurt- that man was a sadist!" He clutched his jaw and shuddered at the flashbacks. 

Shego narrowed her eyes and frowned. "And that's another thing! You're such a baby! I mean, who actually does all of the work around here? Me! _I'm_ the one who steals all the parts for your inventions. _I'm_ the one who fights with Possible. _I'm_ the one who keeps _you_ from getting blown up every five minutes. If you ever manage to take over the world it'll be because of _my_ efforts! 

"Is that so?" Drakken growled. "I'll have you know that I was rising quite rapidly in the field of world domination long before I ever met you!" 

"Really? And in what video game was that?" 

Drakken bared his teeth at her in a tight smile. "I don't know why I'm even involved in this argument. If you think you can take over the world by yourself, by all means, go ahead. I'll be waving to you from my throne before you even get started." 

Shego scowled at him and shifted to one foot. "I _will_ conquer the world. And I'll do it within the week." 

Drakken's smile widened in amusement. "Alright, then. The first person to conquer the world by Friday wins." 

"Friday? I'll be done by Wednesday." 

"Not without your own squad of Goons, you won't," Drakken said smugly. 

"What? But that's not fair! You've got more than enough to spare- I should get at least half of the Goon Squad," she reasoned. 

"Not on my checkbook, Shego. Who pays their wages?" 

She crossed her arms tightly and turned her nose to the sky. "Fine. I don't want your Goons, anyway. I'll get me some Thugs, instead. Same brain cell count, twice as hunky." 

"Fine. I'll see you on Wednesday." And with that, they turned their separate ways and left the dismantled compound, already thinking up devious plots of international conquest. 


End file.
